Shattered
by gimarkley2013
Summary: Hermione returns from Australia, and the unthinkable happens, she is attacked and raped. The attack leaves her broken, in need of some tender love and care. Who can put the pieces back together? Where does she go from here? And most importantly, who attacked her? FW/HG or HG/DM
1. Chapter 1

Something was wrong, very wrong. He didn't know exactly, but he just had this bad feeling. A sense of foreboding that he hadn't felt since the war. If there was one thing that Harry knew, it was to trust his instincts. Since it had been a good year and a half since the final battle, this feeling was not a pleasant one. Deciding he needed someone to talk to, he began looking for Ginny around Grimmauld place. They had moved in together after he proposed, six months after the final battle.

He finally found her, lounging on a loveseat in the drawing room with a book on her knee. He silently sat sown on the other end and waited for her to notice him. He had learned a long time ago that disturbing Ginny when she was focused on something, only led to stinging hexes in rather unpleasant places.

Finally she looked up, smiling softly but her expression changed as she took in the look on his face. "Something wrong Harry?" she asked warily.

"I don't know Gin," He replied softly "I just have a bad feeling, like I'm missing something, something important."

Her brow furrowed, confused "Well Harry, can you describe it any better?"

Harry sighed, tired and frustrated "I just feel like something bad is going to happen, something that I could change." If Harry was really honest with himself, it was feeling like he didn't have control anymore. Even with the Dursley's and throughout his Hogwarts education, Harry had tried to make sure he knew what was going on. Whether it was his Uncle's drinking habits or noticing anything odd with the Professors.

Ginny smiled softly, trying to settle Harry's nerves. She knew that when Harry was focused on something, he usually worked himself into a right state. Harry always needed to make sure that everyone was content, in spite of his own sanity.

"Harry honey, you're just anxious about Hermione." Hermione just gotten back from Australia, after successfully restoring her parent's memories. She was spending a few weeks at the Burrow with the Weasley's, san Charlie and Bill. Hermione had seemed okay when the pair saw her yesterday, if anything she looked like she needed a good night's sleep.

Harry leaned back against the back of the loveseat, exhausted, "Gin, I just don't know. It's not just Hermione, its Ron and his odd behavior. It's running into Malfoy at the Ministry, and the reconstruction. It's just everything."

Ginny leaned across the loveseat to quickly peck him on the lips, making Harry smile. Ginny then got up and stood in front of Harry. "Come on, Harry." she said tiredly "Let's go to bed, it's getting late and we need to get up for breakfast at the Burrow tomorrow."

Harry looked conflicted for a moment, as if he was going to contest her, but he just sighed and smiled wearily at Ginny. Ginny smirked and pulled Harry off of the loveseat, towards the bedroom.

Hermione sighed as she leaned against the willow tree in the Weasley's orchard. She was exhausted, she just wanted some silence, something that was few and far between at the Burrow. Hence, the reason that she was currently sitting underneath a tree in the middle of the night.

Her friends were under the impression that everything went perfect with her parents. While that was true, it wasn't the whole story. A story that she wouldn't be telling anybody anytime soon; she needed to wrap her head around it first. She was going to be a big sister, her mom Mrs. Granger-Wilkins was pregnant.

Of course Hermione's parents, thinking that they were still a fresh couple, had prospered in Australia. They had started up their own dental practice and were raking in the dough. So when Hermione showed up, and removed the memory charm she figured they would be angry. Something she didn't count on however, was the fear, the distrust and most importantly the resentment. The way the charm worked when it was removed was that both of her parents were able to remember Hermione now, in addition to every detail of their new and old lives.

They had a lot of questions, questions she tried to answer as honestly as she could. Those honest answers did nothing to appease hear parents. They were angry that she had sent them away; they would were resentful that they would have to leave their current lives. Her parents were now afraid of her magic, that she would use it on them again. This particular fact hit Hermione hard, her parents had actively embraced her magic when she was younger and now they were afraid, that their own daughter would hurt them. She wanted to cry just thinking about it.

And now she was going to be an older sister, at almost 20. Her parents had made it perfectly clear that if they were to return to Britain a few conditions would have to be met. A great long list, but her favorite was that she was to have limited contact with her parents. And absolutely no contact with the new baby; at least until they could trust her again.

That was the part that made her angry, the part that made her want to yell and scream. She did what she thought was best for her parents, and they hated her for it. If she hadn't they could be dead, something that she refused to even thing about. It was just so unfair, if she hadn't sent them away there wouldn't be a new baby. She could understand their opinion to an extent, but barring her from the new baby, which could very well be magical, was just uncalled for.

In addition to her parental issues, Hermione was also in a conundrum when it came to her job. Before the war, she wanted to go and work for the Ministry, and make the world better for magical creatures. But after the war, she wanted nothing to do with the Ministry, even if Kingsley was working to make it better. Hell, if she asked she could have any job she wanted, she was the brightest witch of age after all.

So with the Ministry out, Hermione was floundering for options. That was until she got the letter from McGonagall. During the reconstruction of Hogwarts, and the school year that followed, Flitwick had decided that he had enough of students. After all, he had been teaching for almost as long as McGonagall. So, Hogwarts was in need of a new Professor; who else would be better than the brightest witch of her generation and war hero, Hermione Granger.

If they only knew how successful she was now, she thought bitterly. It was only May, so she still had some time to decide. She just needed time to think, time to prepare.

Hermione was lost in her thoughts, staring up into the night through the branches of the tree. She was so lost that she didn't hear the approaching footsteps. She didn't notice that the wildlife had stopped and the night was silent. But she did notice the hands that grabbed her, and she only had time to scream before she experienced a flash of excruciating pain and her entire world went black.

Harry shot straight out of bed, waking Ginny up with him. All traces of sleep were eradicated as they took in the silver monkey patronus that belonged to Fred Weasley. The monkey opened his mouth and spoke if the anxious voice of Fred Weasley:

"_Get to Saint Mungo's, quickly … Its Hermione, she's been attacked… She's been raped… and it doesn't look good." _

Harry was out the door before the patronus finished, still in his green golden snitch patterned boxers; with Ginny not far behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Happy Sunday! Sorry about the format of the last chapter, i'll get better I promise. This is my first fanfic so be gentle?

Special Thanks to Shaymars, WALIELA, and Wihelem Wigworthy for reviewing!

BTW: I own nothing!

Ginny never liked St. Mungo's, not once in her entire life had she come to St. Mungo's and something good come out of it. Hospitals weren't fun, not when you're a visitor and especially not when you're a patient. Ginny just happened to have extensive knowledge of both circumstances. She still wasn't completely over the whole diary thing and she'd rather not talk about Fred's coma after the battle.

They had left straight from Grimmuald place and flooed to St. Mungo's. _We must be quite the sight _she thought. She and Harry were practically sprinting through the hospital, with Harry in his boxers and her in a flimsy nightgown. When the duo reached the reception desk the Mediwitch looked up in shock, recoiling slightly at the look on Harry's face.

"Yes, I need to know where Hermione Granger is," Harry slammed his fist down on the desk, causing the Mediwitch to jump "NOW!" he exclaimed, his voice echoing in the hall.

"Harry, Harry! Calm down" Ginny said firmly, turning to glare at Harry "You getting worked up isn't going to help her." Turning towards the nurse and smiling softly she said, "Sorry about him, could you please tell us to find Hermione Granger? It's urgent."

"Sure, just give me one second." She said with a nervous glance at Harry she turned around looking through some files. "She's on the third floor, room 394–"

Whatever she was going to say was lost on Harry because he was already gone, with Ginny not far behind.

* * *

Harry and Ginny arrived in the corridor they were greeted with a clan of nervous Weasleys. Mrs. Weasley was in tears as she rushed to gather them in a bone crushing hug. She sniffled and then looked down, taking in their state of dress, or rather undress, and sighed. "You poor dears, here let me help you" She pulled out her wand and transfigured their clothes into something more presentable. By the time she was finished the rest of the Weasleys joined them.

Harry took a moment to take in the people surrounding him, if he were to be honest, they had seen better days. Fred and George were unusually subdued, Ron was nowhere to be seen, Percy hadn't said a world and Mr. Weasley kept glancing anxiously towards the end of the hall.

"Is that where she is?" Harry asked softly, suddenly nervous. What if she wasn't okay? What if she wasn't going to be okay?

At this point, Mr. Weasley spoke up "Yes Harry, she's in there. The healers are only allowing two people at a time in the room, security reasons."

"How is she?" Ginny questioned warily, if Ginny was honest, she was terrified. They only just got Hermione back a few weeks ago. Ginny refused to think of what could happen, Hermione was strong. She was going to get through this.

"Well," Mr. Weasley stated "From what we understand, she was outside when her attacker got to her. We don't know how he got past the wards or how he managed to sneak up on Hermione, but he did. We don't know the whole story, when Hermione wakes up we'll know more. But it seems like he bound her, knocked her unconscious and then…" Mr. Weasley had a hard time finishing, but he didn't need to say it. All present knew what he was trying to say.

Sensing his discomfort Harry stepped in "Would you guys mind if Ginny and I went in?" Receiving no disagreement they started walking towards the room at the end of the hall.

* * *

When they got to the door Harry hesitated, he suddenly felt like a scared 12 year-old again. He was reminded of his second year, when McGonagall stopped the quidditch match because Hermione had been petrified. He remembered walking the hospital wing and being afraid of what he would see when he walked through the hospital wing doors.

He hadn't liked what he had seen then, and he had a feeling he wasn't going to like what he saw now.

As they walked through the door Harry felt like he was going to be sick. Hermione was lying on the hospital bed, but she didn't look like Hermione, she looked a lot worse. She had a hospital gown on that Harry assumed covered the injuries on her lower body. But the parts that he could see didn't look much better, her face was barely recognizable. She had one black eye, a split lip and multiple bruises on her face. As Harry took in the rest of her body he wanted to hit something, he could see the faint bruises that looked like hand prints on her neck and arms.

_At least she looks peaceful _Harry thought sadly. Just then an older healer came in and looked at Hermione's chart and then she waved her wand in a set of complicated movements over her body.

"Hello, my name is Healer Brown, I'm in charge of Ms. Granger."

"How is she? What's the prognosis?" Ginny asked the healer.

"Well, it's a good thing that the young Mr. Weasley found her when he did, or else she would have bled out." At this Ginny looked positively green. "He had the right instinct to bring her here. We were able to stop the bleeding, both internally and externally. We had to put her in a magically induced coma so she wouldn't feel any pain, as she had quite a few bones that were broken that needed to be fixed."

"How is she now?" asked Harry, glancing at Hermione nervously.

"Well," the healer started "She's going to need time, time to heal both mentally and physically. There was also extensive damage to her reproductive tract. We expect her to wake up in the next few hours, she's going to be scared when she does. She's going to need some familiar faces, that's why I would like to ask you, Mr. Potter, if you would stay here, so that when she wakes up she's not completely alone."

"Anything you need me to do, anything I can do to help, and I'll do it." Harry stated firmly, Ginny could see the determination in his eyes and knew it was going to be a long day.

"Thank you Mr. Potter, I know how close you and Ms. Granger are." At Harry's confused look she elaborated, "My daughter was in your year group, Lavender Brown, she used talk about you all the time." The healer smiled sadly, Lavender hadn't survived her encounter with Greyback. "Well at any rate, let me know if you need anything." Smiling softly, she left.

Sensing Harry was at a loss of what to do, Ginny transfigured one of the hospital chairs into a small sofa. She then pulled Harry onto the sofa as they settled in for a long wait.

* * *

It was dark, Hermione never like the darkness. She felt like she was suspended on mid-air, but she somehow knew that something wasn't right. She could feel that she wasn't supposed to be here, she needed to go somewhere else. She needed to open her eyes, but they just felt so heavy. Maybe she could keep them closed for a little bit longer.

As her mind began to wander she began to think about her friends, her family. She needed to go, to be with them. With that thought, she opened her eyes and found herself looking into the startling emerald eyes of her best friend.

* * *

Up Next: Visitors and Interviews

R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Good Morning! Sorry for the late update, I've had a week from hell. I would've had this up last night but doc manager was being awk. You can expect at least one/twp chapters a week depending on my free time!

I do **NOT **own anything... If i did, I wouldnt have student loans..

* * *

When Hermione opened her eyes, she was able to discern two things one, she was in a very uncomfortable hospital bed and two, every part of her ached. Groaning, she attempted to sit up, Harry, recognizing her intentions aided her so that she was in a sitting position.

Finally comfortable, she looked at her best friend of over a decade and the redhead beside him. Confused, she said softy "Harry, can you please enlighten me to why I'm in a hospital bed?"

Harry's look of confusion mirrored her own, "'Mione, what's the last thing you remember?"

Hermione studied Harry closely as she responded, "Well, I was at the Burrow and I couldn't sleep so I went to the kitchen to make a cup of tea and then I went outside for a bit."

Harry seemed to struggle for words, it was obvious to Hermione that her best friend was trying to find the right words to say. Hermione was tired and achy, she was growing impatient "Harry, spit it out would you." Harry then glanced at Ginny and then at the open hospital door nervously. She was suddenly scared, she didn't want to know what Harry had to tell her.

"There was an attack" the answer came from not Harry, but Ginny. "Against you 'Mione, while you were outside last night someone attacked you. The healer can give you more information on your condition, I'll go and find her." And with that Ginny left, in search of the mysterious Healer.

Hermione was shocked, she needed answers and apparently so did Harry. Being the auror in training that he was, Hermione braced herself for the oncoming questions.

"We were hoping that you would be able to remember something, anything, about your attack in order to catch the bastard who attacked you. I promise you 'Mione, we will find him." Harry said with fierce look in his eyes, Hermione suddenly felt glad that Harry had her back.

"I know you will Harry" she responded "If I remember anything, you'll be the first to know, pinky swear."

Just then Mrs. Weasley poked her head in, and upon seeing Hermione was awake, she rushed to the bed. Only slowing down when she realized that she couldn't hug Hermione without hurting her.

"How are you dearie?" The Weasley matriarch asked "I'm so sorry that this happened, on our own land too. We don't know quite yet how they passed through the wards but we will find out."

Hermione was dumfounded, she had helped the Ministry with the new ward placement after the war, and they were some of the strongest in the world. Someone had to be keyed to the wards, in order to be allowed to pass through them. If they weren't keyed in, they would need special access from someone the wards were tied too. Glancing at Harry, she could see that he had already figured that out, someone she knew attacked her or at the very least helper her attacker get to her.

Before she could question any farther, Ginny returned with a middle-aged woman that looked familiar, she assumed this was the healer.

"Good morning Mrs. Granger, my name is Healer Brown and I am the resident healer in charge of you case." Turning to face her the other people in the room, she said "I'm sorry, but this situation is delicate, I have to ask one of you to leave. Only two visitors at a time"

Without saying a word, Mrs. Weasley nodded and excused herself. Something Hermione was thankful for, as much as she loved Molly, she just needed the comfort of her best friends.

"Hermione, do you mind if I call you that?" Seeing Hermione's nod in the affirmative she continued "I assume you know what has happened."

"Actually, I really don't all I remember is going to sit underneath the tree and then waking up here…"

Healer Brown picked up as Hermione trailed off, "After the ordeal you experienced it can only be expected. Your memory should return, overtime. But let me tell you what I do know, if that's okay with you?" Hermione didn't deem to have a choice so she reluctantly agreed.

"You were brought here last night around 2 a.m. Initially, you were covered in blood, your clothes were torn and bruises were starting to form. We quickly admitted you to the hospital and began working in order to save your life. As it turns out, you had profound internal bleeding. It seems that the organs in your lower abdominal cavity had been ruptured in several placed. Mainly your colon, uterus, and there was minimal damage to your kidneys as well. Once we stopped the bleeding we were able to focus on your bones. Your pelvis was fractured, you had several broken ribs, fingers and slight damage to the bones of your face. Right now you are currently in the process of regrowing some bones, I can assume you feel a slight tingling sensation in the aforementioned areas, which is part of the recovery and perfectly normal."

Hermione nodded, she was feeling slightly nauseous as the damage her body sustained was being described to her but, and the healer wasn't done quite yet.

"Not only were you beaten, it seemed that your attacker raped you as well." At this news, Hermione promptly lost the contents of her stomach into the bin next to her bed.

Wiping the tears from her eyes she said, "What happens now." Harry grabbed her hand in support, and Hermione was thankful for the gesture.

Healer Brown was trying to decide how much to tell this young woman, too much could halt her recovery but she felt that the young woman in front of her needed to know. "It seems that the man who attacked you managed to severely damage the walls of your vagina and cervix."

Hermione made no move to hide tears that streamed down her face, "Will I be able to have children?" Seeing the look on the Healers face brought on a new wave of tears as Ginny moved to her other side and wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"The damage was extensive, if your recovery goes as planned then there is a chance that you will be able to conceive. We will know more as time passes, as of right now, you need to rest. There will be a representative from a law firm to talk about pressing charges. As you are awake, your visitor number has been increased to four." Sensing that the war heroine needed some space Healer brown excused herself, promising to return later.

As soon as the healer left Ginny crawled in the bed with Hermione. Laying side by side, the youngest Weasley attempted to calm Hermione, while Harry rubbed soothing circles on the back of her hand. The group of friends just reveled in each other's company for a while. Their calm was disrupted when a disheveled Fred Weasley entered the room, closing the door behind him.

"Hey 'Mione" He said, smiling softly "How are you feeling?"

Hermione just shrugged her shoulders, wincing at the soreness "I've been better" she said bitterly.

Fred nodded, sensing she didn't want to talk about it, he took a seat in one of the hospital chairs. Looking at his hands Fred started speaking in a shaky voice "I don't know if anyone told you" he exhaled sharply "but I was the one who brought you here, I found you underneath the tree. Christ 'Mione, I've never been so scared in my life."

At Fred's revelation, Hermione turned to face Fred, "Thank you Fred, Lord knows what would have happened if you didn't come outside when you did."

Fred nodded, he needed her to know that he would be there for her, no matter what. Last night he had felt a pull to go outside, and found a bleeding Hermione Granger when he did. Nothing terrified him more than the thought of losing her. Fred had always harbored a small crush on the book worm, but he had never acted on it. Having her so close to death Fred never wanted to waste another second with the incredibly strong girl before him.

As a distraction, Fred started to describe a new product at the shop when the quartet was interrupted by a knock at the door. Hermione assumed that it was the lawyer that healer Brown had told her about. When he entered the room Hermione's heart stopped, no, anyone but him. Hermione hated admitting weakness, and right now she was at her lowest.

Hermione must have been a horrid person in a previous life; as Draco Malfoy had just walked into her hospital room.

* * *

REVIEW pease?

Up next: The Slytherin to save the day


	4. Chapter 4

Hello lovelies! I hope you like this chapter and I want to thank you all for the feedback! You guys can just imagine me sitting behind my computer screen reading my reviews and smiling like a fool!

Now, I had a question about who Hermione was going to be paired with. Its still borderline Fred or Draco. But reader RayningRoses suggested a triad between Hermione, Draco and Fred. I never considered it but it is possible! I just dont know if I could write a good triad. So just let me know what you think? If I knew how to set up a poll I would but, I dont so...

So after this ridiculously long authors note, let me know if you find any mistakes and I'll fix them!

I dont own anything, if I did I would have a car by now...

* * *

Draco Malfoy was not a morning person, even at Hogwarts he would struggle with getting up in time for breakfast. So when his boss, CEO of Patterson Defenders: attorneys at large, called him at 6 in the bloody morning he was understandably upset. That was, until his boss got to the point: there had been an attack on one Hermione Granger. Mr. Patterson had been adamant that Draco take this case, as he knew Granger personally and Draco had a 95% conviction rate.

In Draco's eyes, any man that has the audacity to lay a hand on a woman deserves Azkaban, or worse. Draco had witnessed his mother take years or abuse, for him, from his now estranged father. After the final battle, Draco had sworn that he would be a better man than as his father. Hence the reason he went into practicing law.

Sure, he and Granger had never been on the best terms, the incident at the Manor came to mind, but he would never wish this on her. Draco promised himself that no matter how difficult, he would make this as easy as possible on Granger; she had been through enough.

As he entered her hospital room, she was there with the Weaselette, one of the ginger twins and Potter. They all eyed him warily, based on their past it was to be expected. Draco decided that being professional was going safest option if he wanted to avoid getting hexed.

"Morning Granger" Draco had to bite back a scowl, this was going to be harder than he thought "I'm a representative from Patterson Defenders, here to but the bastard who did this away for a very long time." He could see Potter relax slightly, having determined that he wasn't an immediate threat. However, the hand that wasn't gripping Granger's was hidden from view where Draco could only assume it rested on his wand.

He took a second to really look at Granger, she was bruised and battered. Hell, if he hadn't known beforehand that she was in this room then he wouldn't have been able to recognize her.

Before he could speak farther, ginger twin spoke up "What in the bloody hell is this! What are you doing here?"

Oh how he wanted to hex him, "I'll have you know Weasley, I'm the attorney in charge of Granger's case."

Weaselette spoke up, "And what exactly are you here to do, how can you of all people help Hermione?"

Draco narrowed his eyes as he responded, "Well, for one of the all of my cases have an overall 95% conviction rate. And if your meager brain can't understand that, it means that I put the bad guys away, quite frequently I might add. Second, I've seen enough abuse in my life so forgive me if I want make things right. Is that a good enough reason for you?"

"Enough!" Granger said weakly but with enough conviction that made everyone in the room freeze and look at her. "Could you please stop fighting? I don't need it, Malfoy has the resources to catch, and convict, my attacker and if you all can't accept that–"She stopped suddenly, grabbing her ribs. She exhaled slowly, but she didn't need to say anymore everyone present understood.

Harry always prided himself on being able to read people. His overall impression was that the Draco Malfoy standing in front of him resembled nothing of his childhood nemesis. "So now what, Malfoy? What happens next?"

"Well," Malfoy began "I have already received Granger's statement from the auror department and the medical reports from Healer Brown. I'll need to see the crime scene at some point ,the sooner the better. We now have two options, we could wait for Granger's memory to return to her, hopefully giving us a name. Or, we could use… other methods to bring back her memories a bit quicker."

Ginny looked skeptical, "And what exactly are these other methods Malfoy?"

"We could use a Pensive and attempt pull the memory out, which has its drawbacks as the memory may not be there at all. The other option is to use Legilimency, simply wander through Granger's brain until we find something useful. But, as we all know legilimency is rather unpleasant for all parties involved. Besides gathering evidence and following leads, what we do next is entirely up to Granger."

Hermione was absolutely sure of two things, she wanted no one inside of her head anytime soon and she really wanted a nap. Sighing she said "Legilimency is out for the time being, we could try the pensive maybe there's something in there that I can't see. You're welcome to ask all the questions you want. But for the time being I'm exhausted and incredibly sore. Someone fetch healer Brown, I'd love a pain relief potion."

Noting the dismissal, they began to file out one by one until she was left only with Malfoy standing at the foot of her bed.

Annoyed she said, "Yes, Malfoy?"

"Hermione," Her eyes widened slightly at the use of her first name but he gave her no time respond. "I promise you we will catch the bastard who did this. And if you need anything at all, you come to me. Are we clear?" Seeing her nod, he took his leave as well.

Hermione felt a faint flutter in her chest as Malfoy left, maybe he could actually fix this. For the first time since she had woken up, she felt hope that justice was going to be served. Someone was going to pay, for what they did to her.

* * *

Outside in the hallway another conversation was taking place, Harry, Draco, Fred and Ginny were discussing what they were going to do next.

"So we know that someone had to have let the attacker in or it was one of the Weasleys." Draco said, seeing the nods of the rest of the group he continued, "Right, so we need to find everyone who's keyed to the wards as of this minute." Draco then turned to the Weasleys standing across from him, "Well?"

Fred sighed and shared a weary look with Ginny and then responded "It's all of the Weasleys and their respective partners, mum and dad included. And then there's Harry, Kingsley, Andromeda Tonks and some various order members. For the full list you'll have to ask dad as he's the head of the family."

Draco nodded, he had expected as much. "So, I'll get in contact with your dad and in the meantime we need to track down all of the Weasleys who aren't here right now. If that doesn't turn up anything useful then we'll start with the others keyed to the wards."

Harry was secretly impressed by Malfoy's efficiency, but all he said was "Right, what about Hermione? We can't just leave her here alone, according to Healer Brown she should have died" His breath caught but he otherwise continued, "What if the person who did this comes back?"

Draco nodded, "I suggest that we keep someone with Granger at all times and then when she is released she'll need to stay somewhere safe."

Fred volunteered the flat above the twins shop, as George was currently staying with Angelina Johnson, his fiancé, there was a room open. Fred's logic was that she would be in a heavily populated area and Fred would always be close. With nobody finding any fault they agreed and Fred volunteered to stay with Hermione while the others set off to locate those keyed to the wards.

* * *

Hogshead was known for its seclusion, if two people wanted to meet and not raise suspicion the Hogshead was perfect. In a booth surrounded by notice-me-not charms sat two men who would raise eyebrows if seen together anywhere else.

The taller of the two men spoke first, "You said that the bitch would be dead after I let you past the wards. But she's not, she's in Mungo's right now! The last thing we need is her to start talking. I don't know about you but I don't fancy spending the rest of my life in bloody Azkaban."

The shorter man scoffed, "You worry too much, and yes the mudblood is still alive. You however, underestimate me, the bitch will be taken care off. We're lucky that Mungo's has such horrible security." The man smirked, he was confident that the mudblood wouldn't remember anything. In fact, he might just pay her another visit. She was exquisite, even if she was a mudblood.

There was one thing that the Hogshead patrons always forgot one minor detail when meeting at the rundown restaurant. They forgot that the owner was Aberforth Dumbledore, who needed to make a floo call.

* * *

Review pease?

Up next: Draco investigates


End file.
